


Miss Sugar Pink Liquor, Liquor Lips

by sciamachy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciamachy/pseuds/sciamachy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ellen," a deep voice calls from within the car and Ellen has half a mind to continue ignoring it and just walk away. But then again, her mother's lectures were getting too repetitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Dear Diary (I Met a Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Both titles from _Bubblegum Bitch_ by Marina and the Diamonds.

It's Monday. Start of the week and the first day of school for Ellen Jeager. It also marks the first day that she was finally a third year, a senior in all aspects of high school.

 

The car stops right in front of the school's gates, among the number of students also on their way in. Most of them turns to look, some gawking  and others ignoring the presence of the silver convertible currently with its hood up. Ellen sighs, prepares herself for the rumors that were probably starting right about now.

 

"Thanks for the ride," she mumbles, not even turning to look nor wait for a reply before opening the door and stepping out. She slams the door with unnecessary force as the noise of chattering students and loud whispers immediately assaults her ears. 

 

She hefts her bag, looking around for a familiar face and tries to ignore the sound of a window rolling down. Her side of the window.

 

"Ellen," a deep voice calls from within the car and Ellen has half a mind to continue ignoring it and just walk away. But then again, her mother's lectures were getting too repetitive.

 

"What?" Irritation barely hidden from her tone and face, she bends down to peer inside, meeting the dark gaze of her new dad. For a moment, she thought his eyes dart fast to her exposed chest through her collar.

 

"I'm picking you up again later, Carla wants you to get an application form at Sina University."

 

Ellen nods and barely a second later, she yelps as the windows starts to rise again without a warning. She hastily withdraws her hand and glares at the tinted glass. Seriously, her mother could've chosen a husband with better manners damn it.

 

She stomps away, snarling at some students who walk too close or look at her even funny. She spots Jean walking on ahead and she hastens her pace.

 

"Jean!" Ellen calls, waving her hand as the girl pauses to look. She catches up, panting and a little bit winded. She holds up a hand when she sees Jean raise a brow at her. Ellen takes a deep breath and straightens.

 

"So?" Jean asks, offering a piece of gum wrapped in a neon foil. Ellen accepts the treat and opens it without care, popping the gum in her mouth. "Who was that?"

 

"You saw?" She chews slowly, letting the sweet artificial taste soak through her tongue.

 

Jean rolls her eyes, snorting, " I think the better question would be if who didn't see that."  

 

They stop at the lockers, both of them changing their shoes. Ellen shuts her locker door louder than normal, a fierce frown on her face.

 

"Mom came home last night." She fiddles on the bow on her uniform, adjusting it a little higher. 

 

"And?"

 

"She came home married again." Ellen deadpans.

 

"Whaaat?"

 

"At least she came home still a Jaeger though. He actually took our family name." Ellen shrugs, briefly nodding to Sasha on the way.

 

"Is that even possible? I thought they aren't anulled yet? Your parents, I mean."

 

"I don't really care about the details. I just know there's a new guy in the place of father."

 

"How does he look?"

 

"That's the thing," Ellen grumbles as they arrive at their class. Jean slides the door open and familar faces greet them.

 

"Oh the idiot duo!"

 

"Shut up, Connie." They both retort before heading to their seats. Their classmates already know to leave two empty chairs side by side.

 

"So what's the thing? Ugly?" The front door opens to admit their homeroom teacher in. Jean nudges Ellen, chin jerking in warning to the gum Ellen has still yet to discard. "That car has to compensate for something."

 

"You're right about the compensation thing." Ellen spits her gum to a paper, balls it, and then tries for three-points to the waste bin. It goes in. "Only," Ellen leans forward, face propped up by her hand and eyes bright, "he's not ugly. He's handsome."

 

"Really? What's he compensating for then?"

 

"Daddy Levi," Ellen snorts, "is really, really short."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been seeing a lot of prompts in SNKKink Meme and my brain just wants to implode from all the ideas that it's been throwing around in my head. I really have no definite plans on where this is going or how long it will be but there will be an eventual smut so the rating will go higher.
> 
> Oh and, kudos to anon for Eren's female name.


	2. Question Mom and Question Dad (Question Good and Question Bad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from _Sex Yeah_ by Marina and the Diamonds.

 

"Later, Ellen. I'll text you when I'll drop by." 

 

"I'll tell you if Armin's coming over." Ellen teases. Jean wouldn't admit but her crush on Ellen's  cousin was quite obvious. Armin has known about it for ages even without input from herself. Her cousin was pretty brilliant in his own right.

 

"Shut up!" She snickers as Jean yells and huffs before disappearing at the corner.

 

Ellen stands at the gate, watching students filing out and walking off towards wherever. Unlike her who was stuck here waiting for his new dad and his flashy car.

 

The minutes tick past, Eren's mood darkening in each second. More than the unnecessary wait, she hates how the idle time was giving her room to think. Her brain always returns to last night, replaying the way Levi first barged on to the simple life of theirs.

 

It wasn't anything momentous or special. She'd been lying on the couch, flipping channels in boredom, and the next thing she knows was her mother smiling widely at her, hands clinging to an arm. Ellen traced the origin of that arm and that was the first time she met the eerily dark gaze of Levi.

 

Of course, it was at the same moment that she realizes that yes, fuck it all, her mother had chosen quite well in terms of appearance.

 

Levi was gorgeous, as much as it pains her to admit. He might be lacking in the growth department but damn if he had not exceeded in everything else. 

 

Ellen was still busy trying to trace the contours of Levi's body in her mind's eye when Levi's car stops right in front of her. She doesn't notice at first, too busy appreciating their new family member in a whole new light that she jumps when Levi calls for her.

 

"Le-Levi!" Ellen flushes, hand covering her mouth a second too late from the name that popped out her mouth in surprise.

 

She stares wide-eyed at Levi who was leaning a bit outside the window and staring at her intently. The hood was down, displaying the sleek green dashboard of the car and its driver who was looking quite good in the middle of it all. 

 

But that's not what took Ellen's attention the most. It was the spark in that dark eyes, something familiar in his gaze that makes Ellen want to squirm.

 

"Wrong." He breaks through her quiet contemplation,  lifting a hand and crooking a finger at her like she was some pet. "Daddy," Levi stresses the word, "is here to pick up his little girl." His tone was mocking, eyes alight with amusement.

 

Ellen bristles in defense. If there was one thing that she hates, it would be when people don't take her seriously. Levi wasn't an exception. In fact, being Levi makes it all the more infuriating. She wouldn't have anyone she was associated to belittle her. Let alone someone who was definitely shorter than her.

 

"Bastard," Ellen hisses, fists clenching on her sides. "I don't know what mom saw in you." _Other than your face_ , a traitorous part of her mind adds, recalling some unmentionable things on Levi's first night in their house.

 

Levi scoffs, eyeing her as his expression carefully smoothes down to a disinterested one. The previous trace of any amusement absent in a second. "Do I look like I care? Now, get in. I'd rather not be stuck in traffic." He leans back, eyes straight on the road and knuckles white on the wheel.

 

Eren purses her lips. Day two with her new dad wasn't looking like it will end well too.

 

* * *

 

6:54 PM.

 

Despite their haste, they still eventually find themselves in the middle of the famous Shiganshina road traffic. Ahead of them, as far as they could see,  were full of red backlights of cars against the darkening sky of evening. The sun had long set, only tendrils of its rays keeping it a dark gray before it turns to the darkest hue of blue. It won't be long until then.

 

"I can heat up the food for us." Levi murmurs low through the phone, probably talking to her mother.

 

Ellen ignores him, thinking about how her mother might be fussing back at home already wearing her outfit for hospital duty. It's a job she got through Grisha, the only thing her real father really left to them.

 

She turns away and presses her cheek to the cool glass of the car window, bored and honestly a little sleepy. Her eyes scan the other cars, some of them tinted, some clear enough that she could clearly see that the couple in the car right beside her had found a new way to pass the time.

 

And what a way it was, judging from the prettily manicured hands of the girl moving lower and lower down the back of the driver.

 

"What are you looking at?" 

 

Ellen barely restrains the surprised squeak that almost forced itself out her lips. She could feel her face was flushed, embarrassed to be caught exercising her more voyeuristic side.

 

"Nothing. How long are we going to get stuck in this traffic?" She says, not looking at Levi and hoping to steer the topic away. "I'm hungry too." She pats her stomach for added effect.

 

She was waiting for some kind of reply but none came. Only the low rumble of engine and hum of the airconditioning were suddenly loud in the silence. Ellen chances a glance at Levi through the veil of her fringe, hoping that the action was discreet as possible.

 

But Ellen shouldn't have bothered. With the way Levi was focused somewhere definitely lower than her face, she could outright glare and he still wouldn't have noticed. What was he looking at though, she follows the line of his gaze and-

 

Ellen crosses her legs unconsciously, her school skirt slightly riding up higher at the movement.

 

"Dad?"

 

Levi's eyes shoots up to her face in unmistakable guilt. She blinks and his expression was once again closed off. He turns back to the road but the grimace doesn't go unnoticed by Ellen.

 

She's about to open her mouth to speak, to say that they should probably use the time and clear whatever it was between them because _there is something_ that even she, dense as she was at times, could notice.

 

Levi beats her by clearing his throat, "If you want to sleep, go ahead." His voice was uncharacteristically gruff and his suggestion sounds more like an indirect order.

 

"I'm not sleepy."

 

"You were. Are."

 

"Why were you looking at my legs?" Because sometimes she's nothing but a graceless bull in the middle of delicate grounds.

 

"Just go to sleep, goddammit."

 

"Fuck you too, dad." 

 

Levi doesn't bother gracing that a response and Ellen settles for a long, uncomfortable ride home.

 

Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive responses!


	3. Say What You Mean (Tell Me I'm Right)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from _The Ballad of Mona Lisa_ By Panic! at the Disco.  
>  And there's this one quote taken directly from the anime.

"We're home!" Ellen calls, leaving the door open behind for Levi.

 

The living room that greets her was dim, only the small lamp lit beside the stairs preventing the complete darkness.  She flicks the switch on the wall, light flooding the empty house. Her mother had been long gone by now, the traffic having been far worse than the two of them expected.

 

Ellen shuffles tiredly to the center, dropping her bag to the floor and intending to flop down the couch but the door slamming shut startles her. She turns in surprise and as soon as she does, Ellen gets distracted watching Levi loosening his tie. He really does look good in plain black jeans paired with a deep green dress shirt that, Ellen thinks, goes well with the color of his eyes.

 

"What?"

 

"Uhh." Ellen blinks at Levi, subtly closing her mouth shut. She can only pretend that she succeeded with the way Levi was looking at her. She clears her throat, "What about food?"

 

Levi stays silent, just looking at her with intensity that Ellen had to turn her back and crouch down as she fiddles with her bag. She can feel her face turn hot and the silence of the house wasn't helping any.

 

"Your mom," Levi's tone was strange as he passes by her to the kitchen, "Carla left food on the fridge. Heat it if you're hungry."

 

Strange. Does that mean Levi wasn't having dinner?

 

"What about you?"

 

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to the bathroom," Levi pauses, the weight of his gaze heavy on Ellen's back, "unless you want to go first?"

 

If her face won't stop blushing, Ellen could probably bet that she'd have a permanent pink stain on her cheeks before the night ends. And really, did he need to bring it up now at all times?

 

"I already said sorry." She grits out, standing and willing the flush to die down. She faces him, her irritation showing despite the redness of her face.

 

Levi smirks, hands deftly popping the buttons of his shirt one by one in response. "I'm not complaining."

 

She huffs, looking away from the expanse of skin being steadily revealed. From the corner of her eyes, Levi finally untucks his shirt from his pants, leaving the shirt open and showing his perfectly toned front.

 

Hot, damn. 

 

She bites her lips, scenes from last night once again flooding her mind. Her brain perfectly conjures the image of Levi nearly naked, a flimsy towel around his waist.

 

As cliche as it sounds, she could still recall the way tiny droplets of water cling to the ends of his hair, some of them even dripping down to leave a wet trail in damp skin. 

 

"Ellen."

 

Their eyes meet and Ellen suddenly forgets the call for food. Instead, another kind of hunger replaces it, feeling her chest starting to heave and throat dry up.

 

Being best friends with Jean and friends with the oddest classmates, Ellen was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh. And if she was really honest, quite versed in those kinds of acts too.

 

Fooling with her friends was one thing but with the boyfriend of her mother? This was one step too far. 

 

"Ellen."

 

She holds a palm up, a gesture of stop, as the other hand rubs tiredly against her face. She wills herself to calm down, inhaling as much air as possible to compensate her previously stolen breath.

 

"We can't," Ellen sighs, watching as once again, Levi shuts down in front of her. "We can't, dad." 

 

It was unnecessary, the way she called him, but if it was going to help reminding the two of them and postpone, at the very least, _this something_ between them, then Ellen would gladly do it again. She watches as Levi turns back, starts to walk away to the direction of the stairs. 

 

Unbidden, her lips part and a slew of words come tumbling out, soft enough to be a reflection of her thoughts but loud enough to be a promise.

 

"At least, not now." When Levi pauses, one foot up the first step, she continues to speak. "I don't know," Ellen stammers, "I don't want to choose-"

 

"Don't fuck with me," Levi cuts her off, "you've already chosen, haven't you?"

 

"But what about my mother! Are you just using her?" 

 

He turns his head just the slightest in her direction, scorching her with a single sideway gaze.

 

"The only thing we're allowed to do, is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made."

 

And then he was climbing the stairs and leaving Ellen with her whirling thoughts. She stands there, confused and utterly out of her depth until Levi disappears from her sight.

 

The door of her mother's room, _their_ room, creaking open was loud but the sound as it shuts close was deafening. The lock clicking to its place echoes with finality.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but it needed to be cut there. And I upped the rating a bit, for the sensitive theme and all. Thank you for reading!


	4. You Put A (Sour Little) Flavor in My Mouth Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from _Miss Jackson_ by Panic! at the Disco.

 

It's a Wednesday night and the Titan's place were almost full. It's a shady bar at the edge of the city, old and a little rundown but popular amongst circles. Especially the minor ones looking for some bit of fun.

 

"Drink, drink, bottoms up!"

 

Ellen watches as Connie chants wildly around Sasha, cheering and giving the other a variety of drinks. Beside Ellen sits Jean, laughing out loud as she holds her own bottle of alcohol.

 

She, herself, was nursing her own glass, filled to brim with alcohol and ice. It's a cheap kind, the ones high schoolers like them can easily afford. She takes a swing and the cold liquid burns down her throat.

 

"Ellen!" She startles when Jean abruptly grabs the glass off her hands, pulling her up to stand and to, from the direction they were going, the bathroom.

 

"What are we doing we here?" Ellen frowns in confusion as Jean kicks each stall door open, checking to see if it has occupants. When there were none, she moves and locks the door, the blaring music outside muffled and dousing the two of them with a little silence.

 

"Spill. You've been moping the whole day." Jean confronts, arms crossed in determination over her chest.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Jean rolls her eyes, "I mean what you think I mean."

 

Ellen worries her lower lip, averting her eyes away from Jean only to catch sight of her reflection in the mirror. A young face of her mother stares back, accented by certain features of her father, and she looks beautiful. Beautiful enough to be in a tangled mess she never thought she would find herself in days ago. 

 

She turns away.

 

"I swear to you, I'm fine." Ellen copies Jean. She lets impatience coat her words rather than the truth. 

 

Jean squints at her, clearly disbelieving, "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay, fine, if you say so." Jean pulls the door open, side-eyeing her, "Just don't let it eat you up."

 

Briefly, an image of Levi smirking flashes through her mind at Jean's words. Ellen thanks the faulty yellow light of the cr. that hides the pink to her cheeks. If asked, she can always blame it on being tipsy which she wasn't even yet. 

 

When Jean walks out, Ellen lags behind, worrying her lower lip and eyes downcast as the words of Levi and Jean bounces around her mind.

 

Too late, Ellen thinks, because it's almost finished eating her up and the only option left was to believe it was for the best even if it's nowhere right.

 

* * *

 

 

Dawn was at the edge of the horizon and Ellen was at the back of their house, silently trying to climb up the same tree she used to sneak out. The leaves rustle as she moves, she pulls her windows up and, with alcohol sloshing in her head, ungracefully tumbles in straight to her bed.

 

Despite the soft mattress, she groans as her head made known its protest. She lies there for a bit, catching her breath. With any luck, she'd be good enough to feign sickness to skip school because if not, she'd probably have an hour at most to take a very short nap and prepare for it.

 

There's a knock and then the doorknob twists.

 

Panicked, Ellen barely gets under the sheets and pulls it over her head to cover her distinctly post-clubbing appearance. Not to mention the mixed scent of smoke and alcohol over her hair and skin.

 

The door creaks open and Ellen, trying to regulate her breathing, tries to guess to whom the soft footsteps belong to. Was it her mother? She should be home by now. Or, Levi? But what could he be doing at her room in this hour?

 

She keeps still as it stops right beside her.

 

"Just in time."

 

It was Levi.

 

Realizing the futility of pretending to be asleep, Ellen reluctantly pulls down the covers. She sits upright, trying to blearily focus on Levi's face. She stares at him, despite the escalating headache, and daring him to comment at her obvious juvenility.

 

But Levi only stoops low, eye level with her and face barely out of her personal space. He holds her gaze, his a penetrating one that seems to worsen not only the pounding in her head but also the thumping in her chest. Ellen subtly bites her tongue.

 

"Welcome home." Levi's breath hits her cheeks, the mint of his toothpaste strong in her nostrils. It's a huge difference to the aftertaste of alcohol sharp in her own dry mouth. 

 

Ellen diverts her gaze, feeling the heat run up her neck. Unfortunately, her eyes flick downward and the neck hole of the shirt Levi was wearing was wider than she anticipated. She could directly see his toned chest, shadowed only by the dim light. She licks her lips unconsciously, warmth suddenly spreading from the bottom of her stomach. It's a familiar stirring, one that Ellen's quite accustomed to. 

 

Levi smirks as she looks back up, eyes hooded and lips bitten.

 

Her arms wind around Levi's nape when he moves, both of them falling back to her bed. She opens her legs, Levi settles kneeling in between and looming over her. His arms were on either side of her head to keep himself up, their chests barely touching. 

 

"I'm drunk." Ellen murmurs, a word that dissolves in between their bodies. She barely reigns in the urge to arch up, the heat from his gaze unbearable. There's a fire in her veins, her mind, scorching and addictive. It leaves no room for thought, just the basest of desire for the man on top of her.

 

Levi lifts his right hand, pressing gently down the column of her throat. Then it moves down, trailing a finger past her collarbones until it stops just above her chest, hindered by the topmost button of her shirt. 

 

The touch left Ellen reeling. Her feverish skin craving the isolated cool of his palm. She retaliates, one hand gripping a fistful of hair at the back of his head, and the other hand digging her nails down the junction of his neck and shoulder.

 

"That's not an excuse."

 

And it wasn't. 

 

Ellen tilts her head up just as Levi descends, their lips finally meeting in a kiss. Her mouth was pliant, yielding under the pressure of him. She grants him entrance, letting Levi fill the ridges of her teeth and wash away any other taste but of him in her tongue.

 

But then Levi was pulling away, and it wasn't enough. She tried to stop him, pulling him back down to her with inexplicable need. Her chest was heaving, her senses filled with Levi, Levi, Levi, and he can't stop now.

 

But he did and Ellen won't allow it.

 

"Levi," she gasps, arching up and leveling her mouth to his ear, "Dad please, mor-"

 

Levi stiffens above her and Ellen has succeeded, a smile beginning on her lips-

 

"Carla." Levi hisses back and the name was as effective as a bucket of freezing water poured over her.

 

Her hands fall limply to her sides, her eyes just watching as Levi pulls away and straightens himself. The way he licks his lips still sparks the leftover heat on Ellen but cold reality douses it further, the sound of a door falling close outside her room shooting a bolt of nerves in her chest. That was her mother. 

 

Ellen tries to stand but Levi was there to push her back. She stares at him, eyes wild and nerves frayed. He was about to get caught in her room but Levi only looks mildly annoyed. He takes her sheets and covers her up to the chin, tucking her in and sitting like a concerned parent beside her on the bed.

 

The bed that, not a few minutes ago, was an accomplice to the two them.

 

Levi cards his fingers through her fringe, face back to his stoic mask. Despite the circumstances, Ellen leans in to the touch, her eyes closing on its own. Her door opens and her mother probably coming in but Ellen wasn't strong enough to turn her head and acknowledge her presence.

 

"You look good together," her mother whispers, thinking that she was still asleep. "Like a real family."

 

The words were heartfelt, a compliment, but it settles like a heavy weight on Ellen. It sounded like an accusation that tears down whatever delusions she might have built. Her eyes burn behind her closed eyelids, throat closing up, and she knows it was a mistake, a wrong choice but-

 

Levi's hand stills over her brow, palm cold and comforting against the guilt that was growing in her insides. 

 

"She has a fever."

 

"Oh! Here, let me check." The worried voice of her mother was closer and Ellen doesn't think she could stop cringing away if she touches her right now.

 

But it never happens.

 

"Let's just leave." The added weight on her bed leaves, two sets of footsteps moving away from her. The door opens, "She's old enough to take care of herself."

 

And the door closes, leaving behind Levi's words ringing in the silence left in their wake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I skip a whole month? Yes, yes I did. ;;


End file.
